Si fuera
by Raizhel
Summary: "–¿Puedes pensar en cómo será mi vida si todos se enteran de esto?" Lo que el héroe jamás pensó: el rechazo de su hija cuando al fin pudo ganarla en Justice Tower. Kotetsu le confiesa su sexualidad a la pequeña Kaede, y ésta le hace enfrentarse con la espada y la pared, es ella o Barnaby.


–Kotetsu, ¿hay algo que te moleste?

–¿Huh, por qué lo dices?

–Estamos teniendo sexo y no estás aquí, conmigo.

–Humm… Puede ser.

–Lo dejaré hasta aquí. Me voy al baño.

–¿Y no nos bañaremos juntos?

–Hoy no –tenía un mirar entristecido–. Prefiero que desocupes tu mente para que puedas ser todo mío.

Efectivamente, en los últimos días no había estado presente. Al parecer, la visita de su hija le había afectado demasiado.

–_No. Me niego a aceptarlo_

–_¿Pero__…_

–_¿Puedes pensar en cómo será mi vida si todos se enteran de esto? _–tenía los ojos llorosos– _¡Se burlarán de mi, papá! _–era evidente que aquellas palabras no eran de su corazón, pero debía decirlas, se sentía obligada.

–_Kaede, lo siento. No pensé en aquello._

–_Por supuesto__…__ Si hubieras pensado en esa posibilidad, no estaría así. Si hubieras pensado en ello, no serías pareja de tu compañero de trabajo. _–sus lágrimas eran la perfecta señal de que aquello era tan doloroso para ella misma como para su padre– _¿Y has pensado en la abuela? Se querrá sacar todo el cabello a tirones por culpa tuya. Pero supongo que tampoco pensaste en ella, ¿me equivoco?_

–_Mamá sí lo sabe. Fue la primera en enterarse._

–_¿Y mi tío?_

–_También__…_–confesaba apenado.

–_¡Osea, solo yo no sabía de todo esto! _–su pena se convertía en ira.

Después de sollozar un largo rato se levantó del sofá y llamó por teléfono a su hogar. Esa misma tarde volvería a la Ciudad Japonesa de Stern Bild. La abuela, desconcertada, simplemente aceptaba las ordenes de la pequeña.

–_Kaede__…_–pronunció cunado finalizó la llamada– _Lo siento. De verdad lo siento. De haber sabido que te causaría tanto dolor, hubiera preferido mantenerlo en secreto._

–_No. Si hubiera vivido toda mi vida engañada, te odiaría por siempre._

Esa misma noche, cuando su hija ya había tomado el primer tren que la llevaba de vuelta a casa, llamó a su madre. Las palabras de la pequeña NEXT le habían dolido increíblemente, a pesar de saber que ella no hablaba de corazón. ¿Tan terrible era enamorarse perdidamente de otro hombre?

–_¿Mamá? Hola, Kaede ya va en camino._

–_Lo sé, ya me llamó. Y dime__…__ ¿qué pasó para que decidiera venirse así, sin más?_

–_Seguí tu concejo. _–dijo con la voz temblorosa– _Hice lo que me dijiste y todo terminó así. Creo que Kaede me odia y ya nunca más la recuperaré. Nunca la recuperaré, después de haberme vuelto su héroe__…__ Después de que ella arriesgara su vida viniendo a salvar la mía__…_–al fin las cristalinas lágrimas caían.

–_Kotetsu, no te preocupes__…__ Yo también te regañé un poco por aquello, pero si eres feliz de esa forma está bien _–le habla con una voz reconfortante, aquella que solo tienen las madres–_. Debes pensar en que Kaede siempre vio el anillo de matrimonio en tu mano, siempre vio que tenías un altar de Tomoe en tu habitación, y de un día para otro, si más ni menos, le dices que te has enamorado otra vez y de Barnaby-kun. ¿Cómo te sentirías si yo te dijese que me gusta mi vecina?_

–_Sería demasiado extraño _–soltó una risilla.

–_¿Lo ves? Debes darle un poco de tiempo, después yo me aseguraré de que ella te llame y hable sinceramente._

–_Está bien, mamá. Llamaré todos los días._

Secó sus penosas lágrimas y colgó.

Luego de aquel episodio con su hija, comenzó a cuestionarse demasiado. «¿Qué tan cruel es que me guste un hombre?», «¿Por qué es tan malo que yo me vuelva a enamorar después de tanto tiempo?». No podía dejar de pensar en ese tipo de cosas.

A pesar de llamar por toda una semana, Kaede no contestaba el teléfono, solo podía hablar con su madre. «¿Realmente me odias, verdad?» era lo que sonaba en su mente después de cada llamada.

–¿Kotetsu? Tienes mala cara. –el rubio acababa de salir de la ducha.

–¿Sí…? ¿Tú crees…? –su voz era hueca y sus ojos se veían vacíos, en verdad no pasaba por un buen momento.

–Vamos –tomó asiento junto al moreno–, cuéntame lo que tengas que decir.

Kotetsu le habló del incidente con su hija. Mientras hablaba Barnaby se tendió sobre la cama y apoyó su cabeza en el estómago del héroe para que el mismo le acariciara el cabello mojado.

Fue impactante escuchar aquella breve historia. Jamás había visto a Kotetsu tan deprimido y dolido. La voz le temblaba demasiado, sus ojos eran brillosos a punto de llorar, pero no cedió ante sus sentimientos que pedían a gritos salir.

–Kotetsu… –lo abrazó. Lo besó. Lo acarició.

Durante largo tiempo estuvieron abrazados. Barnaby le acariciaba el cabello. Comenzó a sentir como su hombro izquierdo se comenzaba a sentir más tibio. Kotetsu tenía pequeños espasmos. Lloraba. Simplemente lo abrazó con fuerza, lo contuvo.

«Kotetsu, te amo. Nada malo ocurrirá. Siempre estaré junto a ti, como pareja o como amigo. Kotetsu, no concibo una vida sin ti. Te amo demasiado como para dejar que algo malo te ocurra. Kotetsu… Si es necesario, te dejaré. Si no hay más solución que dejarte, entonces lo haré. Si debo dejarte, estaré conforme con saber que dejé parte de mi vida contigo. Kotetsu… te amo demasiado para dejarte, te amo demasiado para causarte dolor.» Sabía que al pronunciar alguna palabras, rompería en llanto al igual que el moreno. No habló. Lo abrazó con más fuerza, le acarició el cabello y le besó el cuello.

Después de unos largos minutos, Kotetsu limpió su rostro y volvió a sonreír.

–Lo peor de todo, es que tengo miedo. –sus ojos estaban levemente hinchados y rojos, tan rojos como la punta de su nariz– Bunny-chan, tengo miedo… –balbuceaba entre nuevos llantos. Aquella imagen tan vulnerable le rompió el corazón– Tengo miedo de perder a mi hija, tengo miedo de perderte, tengo miedo de quedarme solo. Odio esto, ¡maldición!

–No. –al fin pudo hablar con voz firme– Kotetsu, no debes tener miedo. Por nada del mundo dejaría que perdieras a tu hija… Y yo siempre estaré a tu lado, en la condición que sea. –dejó al descubierto una amarga sonrisa llena de tristeza.

Le acarició las mejillas. Le besó en la frente. Lo volvió a abrazar con fuerza. No dejaría que se escapara de entre sus brazos tan fácilmente como el agua.

–Kotetsu, ve a ducharte, así te despejarás un poco y podrás dormir mejor.

El japonés aceptó la invitación del blondo. Vio como su figura desaparecía mientras la puerta del baño se cerraba. Rara vez fumaba, pero en aquel momento sentía la necesidad de hacerlo. Era extraño, pero no tanto a la vez, acababa de darse cuenta de que cada vez que fumaba, lo hacía pensando en su relación con el moreno.

Abrió la ventana del dormitorio, dejó que se enfriara sin darse cuenta. Un cuarto frío. En los pisos superiores la corriente de viento es fuerte, por lo que tuvo que encender antes el cigarrillo. La ventana era grande y con un pequeño barandal externo. Tomó asiento en el marco de esta y fumó mientras esperaba la llegada de lo que era ahora su luz.

«¿Acaso he sido un estorbo desde el principio?» pensó «Sí, seguramente así es. Si no fuera por mí, él no tendría una preocupación más. Si no fuera por mí, él no tendría tantos problemas con su familia. Si no fuera por mí, él no estaría peleado con su hija. Si no fuera por mí, él no habría arriesgado tantas veces su vida. ¿Qué pasó Barnaby, cómo llego esta relación de compañeros en el trabajo a convertirse en ese sentimiento tan ardiente?»

El héroe salió de su ducha. Tenía el cabello mojado y cubierto por una pequeña toalla al igual que su parte inferior por una más grande.

Kotetsu siempre lucía extremadamente sensual tras una ducha. La piel húmeda y con olor a jabón, el cabello mojado y despeinado, a demás, su rostro tomaba un leve color rosado en las mejillas producto del calor. Seguramente esa era la segunda faceta más provocativa del héroe veterano. Ya estaba terminando su cigarrillo.

–¿A dormir? –dijo desde la ventana.

–¿Tienes otro cigarro?

Se acercó al blondo y comenzó a fumar sin decir palabra alguna. Su compañero tampoco le pedía alguna conversación, sabía que no era el momento para hablar y que Kotetsu tampoco le querría hacer más daño con la situación, después de todo aquel también tenía mucho que ver en este asunto tan doloroso.

–¿Sabes?, hace mucho que no fumaba. Y –soltó una risilla–, realmente ayuda en nada.

La voz de Kotetsu era serena.

–¿Vamos a dormir?

Se levantaron de la ventana y ocuparon su lugar en la cama. Barnaby al lado izquierdo y Kotetsu al derecho. El rubio buscó la mano del nipón, la tomó con fuerza y frotó con su pulgar. Seguridad.

Kotetsu se acercó al cuerpo de Barnaby, se acomodó en el pecho del otro y durmió.

La noche corrió lenta. El sueño del japonés fue pesado, al igual que el del rubio. Claramente eran pesadillas, gemían y se abrazaban con fuerza, hasta llegaban a susurrar el nombre del otro.

Corrían en una playa solitaria, en un roquerío, corrían y corrían pero no lograban alcanzarse. Una ola gigante venía detrás de su ser amado, una ola gigante lo tragaría y lo llevaría al fondo del mar.

–Kotetsu.

–Bunny.

Susurraron en su sueño.

Despertaron.

Ambos estaban demasiado agitados como para decir algo. Se miraron a los ojos tratando de decir "Es un alivio verte aquí" y se abrazaron. Ninguno de los dos recordaba el sueño, pero sabían que había sido algo demasiado cruel como para quitarles el aliento.

El reloj marcaba las siete y media de la mañana. Pocas veces no tenían un trabajo nocturno y podían pasarla juntos, así como estaban ahora, aferrados entre sí.

–Kotetsu. –habló el joven– No logro recordar mi sueño, pero sé que era algo horrible y tú estabas ahí. Tuve miedo. Al momento de despertar y verte entre mis brazos, mi corazón se calmó y di gracias porque era tú el que estaba aquí.

Buscó el rostro del veterano y lo besó, lo llenó de suaves besos y fuertes abrazos.

–Bunny-chan. ¿Crees que todo sería mejor si yo fuera una mujer?

La pregunta le tomó por sorpresa.

–Seríamos una pareja normal, como todas las demás. Como eres un hombre joven, si yo fuera mujer, te podría dar hijos, que es lo que todos queremos . Podría darte una familia real, no una en donde tengas que ser solo mi amigo para el resto de las personas. Si fuera una mujer, no tendríamos que esconder esto a todo el mundo, los medios no nos mirarían extraño y podríamos seguir trabajando normalmente. Si fuera una mujer, Kaede no tendría tantos problemas sobre mi pareja y también podría darle a ella una familia normal. Si fuera una mujer, te podría hacer mucho más feliz. Si fuera una mujer, no buscarías pechos abultados en donde no hay. Si fuera una mujer, mi familia no sentiría vergüenza de mí. Si fuera aunque sea un poquito mujer, seguro te podría hacer más feliz, después de todo, nadie quiere a un viejo cascarrabias y mañoso como yo. –sonrió.

Aquellas palabras le había dejado desconcertado. ¿Cómo demonios había podido pensar en todas esas barbaridades?

–Antes de conocerme habías tenido novia, ¿verdad? Seguramente eran muy bonitas. Bunny –tomaba asiento en la cama–, ¿acaso tu nunca pensaste en que todo sería mejor si yo fuese una mujer?

–Kotetsu –se sentó junto al moreno–, si tu fueras mujer tendría hijos, después de tener tantas veces sexo sin condón sería imposible que no estuvieras embarazada –ambos dejaron salir una risa–. Tendría una familia con hijos, no lo ocultaría de los periodistas, tendría unos grandes pechos con los que jugar mientras lo hacemos. Kaede no se haría grandes problemas porque seríamos hombre y mujer. Si tu fueras mujer, nos ahorraríamos un cerro de problemas. Pero –le tomó de la mano– si Kotetsu fuese mujer –le besó la mano–, no lo amaría así. Probablemente siquiera le hubiera mirado a la cara. Kotetsu, estás bien así. Por nada del mundo quiero que seas una mujer. Amo al Kotetsu original, tal cual es. ¡Ah! No eres un viejo cascarrabias ni mañoso.

Las calurosas palabras de Barnaby le hicieron sonrojarse. Se sintió reconfortado en un mil por ciento. Como si su corazón palpitara de felicidad, sintió como la sangre fluía con mayor presión en sus arterias y como si una dilatación de su cuerpo completo se hubiese efectuado, ahora se sentía liviano como una hoja.

Los ojos del moreno hablaban: "¿Realmente me amas tanto?"

–Claro que te amo, Kotetsu. Creo que jamás encontraré palabras suficientes para decirte cuando te amo.

El nipón, aún aturdido y extasiado, se lanzó contra el rubio y lo besó. Aferrado el cuello del joven héroe deseo unirse a su compañero, ser una sola cosa y vivir así por siempre.

Así terminó el mes, entre llamadas a su hogar en el barrio japonés, cariños de su amante y pateadas de traseros a villanos. A pesar de que había terminado lleno de elogios y cariños (había recibido muchos puntos y ya se terminaba la primera temporada de HeroTV), no todo corría bien con su hija.

–¿Aún sigues preocupado por tu hija, no? –le comentó el rubio mientras hacían un poco de ejercicio.

–Por supuesto. La he estado llamando todo este tiempo, pero cuando ella contesta el teléfono lo pasa de inmediato a mamá o simplemente le dice a mamá que no está para mi. A pesar de ser tan pequeña es bastante cruel cuando lo quiere ser.

–Pero ha pasado bastante tiempo… No creo que aún siga dolida, sino más bien quiere enfriar bien su mente y no herirte. –ambos hicieron un largo e incómodo silencio– Kotetsu, –demandó la atención del héroe– independiente de lo que ella te pueda decir, no pienses en mí, piensa siempre en ella. No quiero que te sientas atado a mí, yo seguiré igual de feliz con poder estar junto a ti, ya sea como ahora, o como compañeros de trabajo.

–Bunny-chan, no digas cosas tan feas. –hacía un puchero.

–Está bien. Pero recuerda esto cuando hables con tu hija.

Decirle aquello al Tigre Salvaje le había costado un montón, y a él también le dolió.

El moreno seguía haciendo pucheros mientras ejercitaba.

A la hora de almuerzo recibió una llamada de su casa.

Estaba junto a todos los héroes, Sky High, Blue Rose, Rock Bison, Dragon Kid, Fire Emblem , Origami Cyclone, y por supuesto, junto a él, Barnaby.

Antes de atender a la llamada se retiró del lugar.

–Parece que no han ido bien las cosas personales de Tiger. –Nathan, siempre tan asertivo.

–Sí. Más o menos. –le respondió el rubio.

–Por eso Tiger-san ha estado tan decaído en los entrenamientos… –Keith también se mostraba preocupado.

–Pero sea lo que sea, si él no nos ha dicho nada, no debemos tratar de investigar. –palabras firmes de Antonio.

–Pero eso no significa que no nos preocupe nuestro compañero. –agregó Nathan.

–¿Es algo demasiado grave?

–¡Blue Rose, qué acabamos de decir! –la muchacha se sonrojaba un poco.

–¿Mamá, qué pasó? Nunca me llamas mientras estoy en el trabajo.

–No soy mamá. –respondió el otro lado de la línea– No había querido hablar contigo porque estaba muy dolida y confundida y algo enfadada, ¡todos lo sabían menos yo! ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?

–Porque no quería herirte, Kaede.

–Pues de esta forma, lo has hecho. ¿Acaso yo no tenía derecho a saberlo?

–Lo siento…

–Lo pensé mucho… mucho, demasiado, y sería muy egoísta de mi parte negarte a la persona que quieres. –su voz seguía siendo dura– Sé que mamá también te quiere ver feliz, sé que la abuela solo te ha apoyado. No sé como enfrentaré a los demás, pero sí estaré segura de que mi padre es un hombre feliz de esa forma. ¿Está Barnaby cerca de ti?

–No.

–¿Lo puedes llamar?

–Kaede –dijo con la voz un tanto temblorosa y llena de orgullo–, eres una niña muy madura, inteligente y bella… y no sé cuándo ocurrió todo eso. Lo siento tanto. –soltó algunas lágrimas.

–¡Oh! –Nathan había visto a Kotetsu volver– Barnaby-kun, alguien detrás de ti te busca.

¡Por Dios!, ese hombre era tan asertivo, comprensivo… Muchas veces pasaba a ser la figura materna de todos los héroes. Si algún héroe dijese que aquel afeminado hombre no le dio un sabio consejo, estaría mintiendo.

Barnaby se levantó y encontró con el nipón.

–¿Qué ocurre, Kotetsu?

–¿Barnaby-san, verdad? –el hombre asintió a la voz tras la línea– Supongo que ya sabes que lo sé todo. –la voz sonaba muy segura de sí misma– Debo tomar por sabido que conoces el pasado de mi papá: una esposa, felicidad, familia, una hija… y la inigualable pérdida de mi madre cuando yo era apenas una recién nacida. También supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta de que mi papá nunca se saca su anillo de matrimonio, ¿sabes por qué? Porque papá nunca ha podido olvidar a mamá. Pero… Nunca he sido extremadamente cercana a él, pero lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber que desde que llegaste a su vida, se ha vuelto una persona feliz. Barnaby-san, papá te quiere demasiado, y mamá nunca querría ver a mi padre triste y por supuesto que yo tampoco.

–Kaede-san, no debes preocu––

–Así que te diré esto claramente –no lo dejó terminar–. En nombre de la familia Kaburagi, te exijo que nunca dejes a papá. ¿Prometes hacer de él la persona más feliz de este mundo?

–Sí, lo juro. –sonrió– Yo, Barnaby Brooks Jr., prometo ante la familia Kaburagi hacer de Kotetsu el hombre más feliz que haya pisado esta tierra.

–Papá, sé que quieres mucho a mamá, lo sé muy bien, pero también sé que quiere tanto a Barnaby-san como a mamá… o más. Lamento haberte preocupado tanto.

–Kaede… –el nipón tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas por las palabras de Barnaby y sus ojos llorosos por obra de su hija.

–¡Ah! Y una cosa más: debes trae a Barnaby-san a casa, debemos conocerlo formalmente.

Después de aquellas palabras, la pequeña colgó.

Su temor, su miedo, su inseguridad ya se habían desvanecido. Miró el rostro feliz de Barnaby. Sí, su hija no le había hecho escoger, no había estado entre la espada y la pared. Barnaby lo tomó por las mejillas y lo besó.

–Kotetsu, estoy ansioso por conocer a tu familia.

El rubio le entregaba otro de aquellos abrazos tan cálidos.

–Bunny-chan, mi familia no es grande y tu ya conoces una parte de ella… Tú eres parte de mi familia.

Cada vez que Kotetsu decía cosas tan románticas y provocativas Barnaby estallaba en llamas. En ese mismo momento lo hubiera llevado arrastrando al cuarto, pero esta vez se dedicó a sollozar de felicidad en el hombro que tanto amaba, en el hombro que era un poco más bajo que el suyo, en el hombro del mejor hombre de este y todos los mundos posibles.


End file.
